


Cake Prank goes Wrong

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cake, Cake Smashing, Dare, Humor, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Kane was dared to smash a cake on Xavier which backfired [Don't worry there is a second cake]





	Cake Prank goes Wrong

For Kane, his dare is smashing Xavier's face in a cake that he brought from Halepaska's Bakery. Hey, it was Kofi's and Big E's idea to do it.

Wearing a suit is a bad idea...,

* * *

"Hey Xavier." Kane spoke in a sing song voice he can think of. "Yea?" Xavier asked before gasping at the cake Kane had brought.

"My time to shine." Kane thought to himself before launching the cake at Xavier's face.

Well, Karma will come to Kane when pieces of the cake were slammed against his face and suit jacket.

Shocking enough, Kane reacted quite fine and it wasn't until Kane lifted his arm to protect himself from the cake mess and when he bring them down, a trash can and it's contents catch fire.


End file.
